


Parlor Tricks

by Kuroya



Series: Mind over Matter [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Date, Fluffy, M/M, Modern AU, also cole can pluck phone numbers out of people's heads, but he's not sorry for it, superhero au, varric has a terrible sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroya/pseuds/Kuroya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Varric keep meddling in Dorian's love life.  He told them that this would be the last time he was calling random strangers for dates... except that this one said yes.  At least Iron Bull is taking the whole superpower thing well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlor Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> I got requests to go back to this verse first and I wanted to do Dorian being a badass with his telekinetic powers. So here we are, how Dorian and Bull met and ended up dating from where it is in [True Strength](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3937906).

The moment that Dorian noticed the phone number innocently pinned to the corner of his computer screen, he scowled. It took only a moment for him to hunt down the people responsible, Cole a poor hider and Varric always wanting to put his nose in other people's business. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his best glare on the two of them. "Stop leaving me numbers. This is ridiculous."

Cole blinked and cocked his head to the side. "But you're lonely," he protested softly. "I can sense it. Why won't you let us heal the hurt?"

A heavy breath left Dorian's nose, and he had to remind himself why exactly wrapping a heavy metal pole around the other man was a bad idea. "Because," he stated through gritted teeth, "this isn't something you can just fix." The hurt look on the smaller's face had him sighing, and he knew he was beat. Pinching the bridge of his nose and ignoring the shit-eating grin on Varric's face, he opened up his cell phone and punched in the number. "Fine, fine, I will try, but this is the last time. I mean it."

"Try pretending that you misdialed a sex line," Varric jokingly encouraged with a chortle, obviously wanting maximum enjoyment.

When the phone was picked up in two rings, Dorian went for it. "Hello? Is this Skyhold's Lonely Hearts Line?" It had seemed like a good plot for the usual result - being hung up on - and to be honest, he was waiting for it to happen, if only to be done with the whole affair so that he could wash his hands of this stupid attempt from the telepath and the writer from his love life for good.

" _That depends,_ " the voice on the other end replied, a little gruff, " _on if you want a good time._ "

Dorian nearly dropped the phone in surprise, a jolt running up his spine as his cheeks heated slightly with the realization that, for the first time, he wasn't hearing a dial tone within five seconds of opening his mouth. He coughed, ignoring the knowing look from the other two. "I, ah... I suppose I would be wanting a good time, if I'm calling."

A warm laugh met him from the other end, something that ran down his back like a caress. " _Fair point, though you'd do better actually calling the right number._ " There was the sound of something being set down in the background with a clatter before the voice continued. " _You're just lucky I don't mind getting mistaken for a phone sex line._ "

"I... ah..." Oh he had not thought this one through. At all. With a flick of his fingers, he shut Varric's mouth before the laugh could start; he was already embarrassed enough.

" _Damn compliment if you ask me._ "

"..." Dorian chewed on his lip, the silence tense. Varric wasn't usually a particularly good seer, but for once, he was right on the money.

" _Hey, I didn't scare you off, did I?_ "

"What, no!" He was flustered again, turning his back on the two, if only to give himself some illusion of privacy.

" _Good._ " The voice was warm in his ear, soothing. " _Mistakes happen, no harm done_."

"I suppose..."

" _Listen,_ " the voice on the other end said, distracting Dorian from where he was trying not to do anything more dangerous than tug lightly at the leaves of a plant several feet away, his powers closer than usual with his embarrassment, " _why don't we meet for coffee?_ "

"Really?" Dorian parrotted, shock in his tone.

" _Sure.  You were expecting a sex line, and while I'm not bad at that sort of thing, I'm not about to take advantage of someone like that.  Coffee's the least I can do for you after a mistake like that. My treat._ "

"Well, if you're buying..." he murmured, lured out by the promise of something, even if this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind when he'd agreed to dial the number

A deep laugh, booming and originating from the belly. " _Meet me at the little place on the corner of Sixth and Second at twelve._ "

"All right..."

The two hung up without another word, and it took a moment for him to realize exactly what had happened, at which point he spun around. " **Kaffas** , you set me up!" he yelled, but Varric and Cole were nowhere to be found, the dwarf having made himself scarce and dragged the other off with him.

It felt good for him to knock over the vase, but not nearly as much as it would have been to upend the water cooler over Varric's head.

* * *

Dorian found the coffee shop with little trouble, wrapped up in his scarf and jacket to ward off the wind nipping at him.  He pushed up on his toes as he got nearer, hoping to spot someone who was similarly searching, only to huff with defeat as he realized that no one was looking.  He should have known it was too good to be true, he never got this far with people.  He was just about to stomp past when a large hand fell on his shoulder, making him let out a yelp and reach instinctively for his powers before he realized that the hand was gone.

Standing behind him with a wide smile on his face was a very large kossith with horns that flared out on either side of his head, an eyepatch over one eye, and a cup of coffee clutched in a hand that only had two whole fingers.  "So you're the one who called me earlier today."  Dorian was speechless, already ready to push the other over and run - he may have been a poor Tevinter, but even _he_ knew to keep his distance from a race that was was almost always at war with his homeland - but nothing came that he was expecting.  "If you want to stare, you're more than welcome to, but your coffee will get cold."

Not wanting to turn down his free drink, the smaller man snatched it out of the large grey hand, sipping at the hot liquid suspiciously only to let out a little noise of surprise.  Caramel and whipped cream.  It was enough to get him to lower his hackles, and he didn't even protest when he was gently pushed back into a wrought iron chair, sharing space on a table already covered in all sorts of architectural designs.  "You... aren't what I expected," he admitted after a moment, licking the cream from around his mustache.

"Aww, you're gonna hurt my feelings."  The smile was wide, playful, even as the man tilted his head to the side and slowly blinked his one visible eye in a manner that was so akin to a wink that made Dorian want to snort even as something warm shifted in his chest.  "It's always the pretty ones."

The man glanced aside, fidgeting slightly and crossing his legs.  "I... wasn't expecting a qunari."

The kossith snorted softly.  "I'm outside the Qun now, but I suppose it's accurate enough."  He cleared his throat.  "I'm the Iron Bull.  Article included.  But you can call me Bull if you like."

After a moment of debate, the man let his lower lip out of range of his teeth.  "Dorian."

"So Dorian," Iron Bull stated, chuckling softly, "are you gonna tell me what a pretty guy like you is doing calling a sex line or do I have to bribe you with some blueberry pie first?"  He didn't wait for an answer before he was already pushing over a plate with a small slice of pie, something that caught Dorian's attention.

It took far less thought than it should have for him to reach forward and ease the plate over, taking a bite and pretending that the smile the action earned him didn't make something deep in his stomach start fluttering.  "I... ah... A couple of friends of mine gave me your number... and they had me call you... and even though I knew one of them was only joking when he suggested that, it was the only thing I could think of."

Bull laughed, that same deep belly laugh that had the lines of his face crinkling with his happiness in familiar patterns.  "Guess that explains why you called.  Didn't peg you for the practical joke type."  His smile was warm, putting off any insult that might have come, which was so quick to take offense to a slight.  "Didn't peg you for the sort to call one of those lines either."

"So you just offer coffee to anyone who calls you by mistake?" Dorian asked, his tone slightly acerbic.

"Nah," Bull replied with a wave of a hand.  "Only the pretty ones."  He smiled warmly, watching as the man snuggled into his coat and scarf, not minding the fact that the comment was being avoided.  "So where do you work?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me," Dorian retorted before he could stop himself, his tone sharp.

"Construction foreman," Bull stated, gesturing down to the papers.  "Got a job that's a couple blocks down the street.  You?"

"I'm in charge of the archives for Skyhold's library."  Dorian sniffed haughtily, taking another bite of the pie.

"I bet you'd look cute with glasses," the kossith stated with a chuckle before shaking his head and checking his watch.  "Shit, I'm gonna be late for work.  Shift starts in ten."  He hurriedly gathered up his papers, tucking them away into his pockets after folding them up, and then he reached over - right into Dorian's personal space, an offense that had earned Cole and Varric both irritated noises and a few good whacks over the head from nearby objects if they were out of immediately swatting range - to ruffle his hair.  "I'll take you to dinner later.  How's Friday sound?"

"Well I-!" the smaller protested, trying to smooth his hair back down, the picture of a ruffled cat.

Bull leaned in and brushed a kiss over his forehead, warm and comforting for the fleeting second it lasted.  "I'll pick you up at six."  And then the kossith was gone, hurrying off with a wink and a wave as he left Dorian with the feeling of having been out on a date.

The tingly feeling warmed the telekinetic the entire walk back to the library, and it was with a sense of shock that he realized that during the entire time, he hadn't once reached for his powers since he had set eyes on the Iron Bull.

* * *

The next thing he knew, one date had turned into two, three, four, and all of them left a sense of warmth building inside of Dorian's heart.  Iron Bull was sweet and gentle, never minding Dorian's sharp tongue when he'd take him to establishments that were below the radar, places where no one knew the man who would regularly save the city from threats.  It crept up in degrees, curling around his heart, and it was with a jolt, one hand tangled up in Bull's as the man won him a cheesy stuffed mabari like they were teenagers again, that he realized he was more comfortable with a kossith than he had ever been with anyone before in his life.  Huffing and muttering a half-hearted protest about how he wasn't a child, he held the plush to his chest, hiding his nose in the fluffy fabric and pretending not to notice the knowing grin.

Bull was too accepting of him by far, making him feel safe and wanted, and that made Dorian afraid.  He should have told the man far sooner exactly what he was dating, that he was special and had powers, but any time that he opened his mouth to, there was that bright smile that took his breath away and made him feel that he was safe.  He was too afraid of losing _this_ , that warm feeling and that lack of judgement, and that frightened him too.  A month had gone by and he already didn't know what to do if he lost this niche in his life.

"Dorian!  Look!  Let's go on that!"  Bull was bouncing and pointing like a child, and after craning his neck to see what it was his date was pointing at, he let out a groan.  He hated those large dragon machines, the ones that launched so high in the air, but the kossith always had a soft spot for thrills like that.

"Fine, but if I die, stay away from my funeral," the smaller sighed without any real heat, allowing himself to be tugged.  He kept hold of Bull's hand as the two were strapped in, taking a deep breath and letting it out again as the larger gave a reassuring squeeze.  He felt the machine cranking back, shuddering under him, and something didn't seem right.  He wanted to speak out, but at the thought of how that smile would fall, he clenched his teeth and swallowed back the words.  If the ride wasn't safe, it wouldn't be at the fair.

The ride shuddered forward, and Bull let out a roar of delight and adrenaline, but Dorian felt the shudder first, a protest before something snapped.  There was screaming, the ride was out of control, and they were hurtling back towards the ground, towards innocents.

It was natural to reach out, his powers grabbing the sides of the fake dragon and yanking.  Hard.  His teeth were gritted together, hands thrown out and shaking from the strain as the mabari tumbled down from behind the safety bar to the ground below.  A bead of sweat slid down the man's face, but he ignored it, his attention centered around keeping them held aloft, high above the crowd.

"Doria-"

"Just tell me when everyone's clear," the telekinetic snapped, not wanting to hear the fear or disgust in Bull's voice.  It was an old script, tired and overplayed, and he was in no mood to go through the motions today, not when he was putting so much effort into holding them aloft.

"You're good."

That was all he needed to hear to start lessening the hold, slowly lowering them to the ground, which landed with a gentle crunch.  A sharp push outwards knocked the restraints free, and Dorian slipped out from them like a snake.  He wanted to call Cole and Varric, he wanted to turn around and lash out... he wanted to cry because there would be no way Iron Bull would want him now, not knowing what a _freak_ he was.  No one ever did.

"Dorian!  Dorian!  Dorian, wait!"  The man tried to hurry his step, melt away into the crowd, but he was nowhere as skilled at it as some of the others he had met; a strong hand wrapped around his wrist, and he let out a yelp, wheeling and trying to push the person back.

"Let go of me, you brute!" Dorian spat, squirming as he pushed mentally, trying to get away.

Bull staggered, but he didn't let go.  "Not until we talk about this."

"What, so you can hurt me too?"  Dorian was near hysterical, his eyes stinging with tears from the adrenaline coming down and the anticipated hurt.

"So I can thank you for saving my life."

The smaller sagged, caught up in large silver arms, and he felt gentle fingers stroke warmly through his hair.  "You... what?"

"I've never seen anything like that before, Dorian.  One minute, we were hurtling towards dying, and the next?  All of a sudden we were floating in mid-air, and you were holding us up, and it was so hot... all I wanted to do was kiss you senseless, but I figured it wouldn't be a good idea until we were on the ground."

Dorian shook a little, a shaky laugh leaving his throat.  "Bull, I used my mind to hold us up.  If I wanted to, I could throw the whole thing a mile away, and it wouldn't even be that much of a strain."

"That's hot."  Bull's hands came up, thumbs brushing at the corners of kohl-lined eyes, palms tickled by the edges of the smaller's mustache.  "Knew I did right when I decided to ask you for coffee."

"You... you don't think I'm a freak?"  His heart fluttered in his throat, threatening to come right out of his mouth if he wasn't careful.

Bull gave an easy smile.  "Nah.  You're pretty and powerful and you look good in my bed when you let go and you're going to get a good fucking when we get back to the apartment, but you're not a freak.  Couldn't be if you tried."

A choked noise left Dorian's throat, and his mind reached up, wrapping around one of Bull's horns and tugging, pulling the kossith down onto his lips.  He was desperate, clingy, pressing himself tightly to the man and curling his hands around while still feeling like he wasn't reaching enough.  His grip was tight, and he moved his lips with a fervor to coax Bull into his mouth.

They parted and nuzzled each other, Bull pressing a kiss to Dorian's forehead before gently placing a battered mabari plush in the man's hands.  "A girl gave it back to me.  Said something about wanting to make sure I made you happy.  I told her I'd make sure you got it back."

A small smile turned up the corners of the telekinetic's lips as he buried his face in the fur.  "Thank you," he murmured quietly before tangling their fingers together.  "Now let's go before the police show up.  I would rather not have to explain to them why this is the third time in a month that they've had to respond for me."


End file.
